


Food Fight

by Tallihensia



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Lex doesn't join in, doesn't mean he's not having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_dreams (raegan_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/gifts).



> For a Comment Fic Poll, for Sue Dreams: DC World Mix, Farm Fresh, Possessive, Food Fights, Trust?

# Food Fight

Lex leaned back in his seat as a glob of mashed potatoes went by. He took a chance and ate some of his broccoli while more projectiles went by. Beside him, a bulky figure with wings heaved himself off the stool he was sitting on.

"Okay, that's it. I'm off to another room. Gravy is not good for the flight feathers." Hawkman gathered up his plate and ducked a dinner roll. "Coming, Luthor?"

"That's okay," Lex said. "I'm good here."

"But you aren't joining in!" A red-suited figure appeared briefly, looking at him reproachfully before an entire plate headed his way. "Yikes!" The Flash disappeared, leaving only air for the plate to pass through. It smashed against the wall, some items falling, others sticking to the paint.

"That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself," Lex said supposedly to the empty air. But his eyes were on a primary suit across the room, and that person turned to grin at him before he went back to the food fight.

Lex leaned back and watched as Superman was pelted with spinach. The hero laughed merrily as he wiped it from his eyes and then threw a chicken leg at Wonder Woman. Lex's eyes gleamed as he watched the spinach drip down Clark's cheek. Even twenty years later, there was still a great deal of the farm boy that Lex had first known. Always ready with a smile, a grin, to join in the fun, to trust everybody he met. Lex didn't think that would ever change, and he loved it.

Later, after things had settled in the mess room of the satellite, and everybody was either off patrolling or back to their homes, Clark and Lex closed the door to their room.

"Clark," Lex murmured, drawing his hero in for a long kiss.

Superman kissed back just as eagerly, his hands working the buttons on Lex's shirt.

Lex let himself be pushed back onto the bed, giving up his control for the joy of watching Clark's delight. Whenever Clark let loose with his friends, the best thing -- the very best thing -- was how afterwards Clark would bring it back to Lex. This part was all Lex's. Lex didn't mind Clark enjoying himself with others... as long as he always came back to Lex. And he did, every time.

"Lex," Clark said hungrily. And devoured Lex as spinach from Clark's ear dripped onto Lex.

  


* * *

  


END

* * *

  



End file.
